This invention relates to improvements in shoes which can eliminate the use of laces which only provide a fixed tautness, buckles and other rigid fasteners which provide a limited, fixed, or precise position for fastening the shoe to the wearer's foot. To provide the most comfortable and proper fitting of shoes, it is necessary to retie laces when they become loose from constant flexing of the foot while wearing a shoe or when a lace becomes untied. Use of buckles offers only limited tautness as provided by the fixed spacing of the eyelets for insertion of the rigid metal stud/latch on a buckle. For such fastening means, the use of both hands is required. Broken or loosely tied laces can cause the wearer great discomfort or injury, especially if engaged in a vigorous, quick-action sport such as basketball, tennis, track, baseball, football, golf, and the like where considerable force is exerted to the fastening means of the shoe.